


CoCockles, avagy aki kagylók közé keveredik...

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, ELSŐ COCKLES, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hawaii Con, Hawaii álomsziget, M/M, M/M/M, Részletes erotikus leírások, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, a végén, azaz CoCockles, durva nyelvezet, majdnem hard szex, nem túl durva BDSM, Édes Hármas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty Cohen "kissé felelőtlen" kijelentései visszahatnak rá - avagy: Jól vigyázz, hogy mit kívánsz! ;)<br/>Mikro betekintés a SPN Conok világába.<br/>Hawaii SupNat Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matty elszólásai - a SPN Conok világa

**Author's Note:**

> Matt Cohen a SupNat Conokon néha felelőtlen kijelentéseket tesz. Ez a fic arról szól, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha szaván fognák. :D
> 
> És igen: lesz SupNat 12. évad - sőt most már a 13-ról is rebesgetnek. :)
> 
> Ne feledd: Bár ez egy kitalált történet, mint mindennek, ennek is van igazság magja, ettől hihetőbb! :D
> 
> http://constiellation.tumblr.com/post/141894821666/ohmysupernatural-x
> 
> http://lovemesomespn.tumblr.com/post/127383170588/my-first-memory-of-supernatural-is-jensens-lips
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/page/supernatural/667759/have-sex-marry-kill-jensen-jared-or-misha

A rajongók a Supernatural Convention-ökön sok érdekes, - néha merész - kérdéseket szoktak feltenni. Az egyik ilyenen kapta Matt Cohen a következőt - most leegyszerűsítve - tehát: Misha, Jensen és Jared közül ki az, akivel összeházasodna, megölne, vagy szexelne?  
Matt válasza a következő volt (röviden): Misht elvenné, Jaredet megpróbálná egy harc során megölni, és Jensennel szexelne... 

Hozzáedződtek az ilyenfajta kérdésekhez az évek folyamán, mert amióta a negyedik évadtól velük dolgozott Misha Collins, a Castiel nevű angyal megformálója, azóta sorozatban kapták az ilyen, és ehhez hasonló kérdéseket. Mish egyszerűen igyekezett minden, akár tabu döntögető kérdésükre válaszolni, így hát a többi színész panelján is felbátorodtak. Most pedig már a show tizenegyedik évadjához értek, és titkon remélték: lesz tizenkettedik évad. 

Matt egyébként néha utalt rá félig-meddig viccesen, hogy mennyire csodálja, és elbűvölőnek tartja Jensent, mivel olyan szexis a szája, a hangja, na és a szemei... meg különben is olyan, mint egy mesebeli herceg. 

***

\- Hé, Matt! Hallottam, hogy elvennél. Igaz ez? - érdeklődött élénk mosollyal Mish kollégájától.  
\- Én szó nélkül elvennélek! Mint a szél! - nevetett vissza rá Matt, aki a sorozatban a múltbéli ifjú John Wincestert formálta meg.  
\- Mintha azt is rebesgetnék, hogy Jennel viszont szexelnél...  
\- Pontosak az értesüléseid.  
\- Mondjuk ehhez nekem is lenne egy-két szavam.  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele.  
\- De, ha gondolod, beszállhatsz harmadiknak - jegyezte meg Mish nevetve, főleg mikor meglátta elképedt kollégája meglepetéstől kikerekedett szemeit, majd hozzá tette: - Ne sokat gondolkodj. Az ajánlat egyszeri...

***

A stáb egy része most épp a Hawaii szigetekre fog utazni, mivel ott is lesz egy ilyen rajongói találkozó. Amúgy kedvelték ezeket a Conokat, mert bár igaz, hogy anyagi haszon is származott belőle - ez nem is kérdés - viszont, szerették ezeket az interaktív visszajelzéseket a rajongó táboruktól, a nézőktől, akiknek tulajdonképpen csinálják ezt az egész természetfeletti sorozatot, már lassan tizenegy éve.

***

Hawaii. Tenger, napfény, pálmafák, és a kikapcsolódás. Még mielőtt belefogtak volna az egész rendezvény sorozatba, addig még volt egy hetük. A szállodájuk elegáns, de szerencsére még csak március lévén, nem zsúfolt. 

Mish szerette körbejárni a környéket, ahol éppen tartózkodtak, úgyhogy miután megérkeztek, és már pihentek is egy keveset, felfedező körútra indult. Olyan ebédidő tájékán vissza is ért, majd felfedezve a többieket vidáman intett nekik, s széles mosollyal telepedett le Jensen mellé, aki fenntartott maga mellett egy helyet a számára. 

Bekapcsolódott a többiek beszélgetésébe, de mikor úgy érezte: nem látják, óvatosan végig simított Jen lábán, amit ő kis idő múlva viszonzott. Nyílt titok volt, hogy vonzódtak egymáshoz, hiszen a forgatások alatt, de azok szünetében is, ahogy egymás közelébe kerültek, csak úgy szikrázott a levegő, mintha minden megtelt volna elektromossággal.

A többieket ez nem zavarta, sőt többen támogatták őket, hiszen a rajongók régóta nem csak a karaktereiket - Deant és Castielt - párosították, de magukat a színészeket is shippelték. Hiszen mint minden pletykának, ennek is meg volt a valós alapja. 

Sokan meg mertek volna rá esküdni, ha ők ketten nem szimpatikusak egymásnak, nem születik meg a Destiel, - ami az általuk megformált karakterek nevéből vonták össze - sőt a Cockles előbb megszületett, amit a vezeték neveik összevonásából alkottak meg a fanok. Az már csak a Sors véletlen játéka, hogy bár ez egy mozaik szó, más jelentéssel is bírt, olyannal, ami éppen a párosukra is ráillett: szívkagylók.

***


	2. Mish és Jen igazi szívkagylók. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mish és Jen nem tud meglenni egymás nélkül - vagyis egy kis szex. ;) :D

***  
A szobájukban elfúlóan csókolták a másikat.  
Miközben az ágy felé próbáltak eljutni, fokozatosan vetkőztették egymást. Az ágyba már meztelen zuhantak bele. 

\- Babe, merre jártál? Annyira hiányoztál délelőtt... - suttogta Jen, mialatt türelmetlen csókolta végig Mish testét.

\- Tudod, hogy szeretem feltérképezni a dolgokat, és most az egyszer azt hiszem nem is hiába. Találtam egy gyönyörű szigetet, ahova bérelt csónakkal lehet eljutni. Olyan, mint a paradicsom, és annyira megnyugtató, nem zavarna ott meg minket senki... már csak Te hiányoztál nekem onnan. - válaszolta szexisen rekedtes mély hangján a kérdezett.

\- Valóban? Ha kettesben lennénk, nem is tudod miket művelnék veled... mert sok minden lehetne ott, de csend az biztosan nem lesz. - utalt arra Jensen, hogy Mish néha mennyire hangosan tudja élvezni az együttléteiket. Persze vissza tudta fogni magát, ha épp kellett, de Jen is jobban szerette, ha szabadjára engedhették magukat, és a vágyaikat. 

Mialatt Jen beszélt, Mish végig csókolta szerelme mellkasát, hasát, kezeivel pedig a farkát masszírozta, majd odaért a szájával, és a nyelvével kezdte cirógatni, de hamarosan a nyalakodásból kemény szopásra váltott. Jen pedig hátra vetve a fejét kontrollálhatatlanul nyögött, és lihegett alatta, egészen addig, míg be nem teljesült a gyönyöre. 

Mish felmászott Jenhez, élvezettel figyelte, ahogy az átélt mámor visszatükröződött a bámulatosan zöld szemeiben. Jensen mosolyogva lihegett, és magához húzta kedvesét egy mély csókra.   
\- Eszméletlen vagy, - súgta - de tudod, hogy nem maradok az adósod...

Azzal Mish fölében kerekedett, és ő kezdte csókokkal beborítani a testét. Neki dörzsölte a csípőjét Mish kemény férfiasságának, a következő percben pedig már ugyan úgy nyalta, ahogy előtte a társa. Nyelvével a golyóinál, majd a bejáratnál körözött, ami mély sóhajokat váltott ki Mishből. 

Tevékenységét csak addig szakította meg, amíg megtalálva a síkosítót, egy adagot a kezére és Mish fenekére kente, majd az ujjaival aprókat körözve, besiklott Mishbe, aki hangosan felnyögött. Addig forgatta az ujjait, amíg megtalálta a megfelelő pontot a belső masszírozáshoz, ami Misht arra késztette, hogy kis köröket írjon le a csípőjével. Egész teste reszketett az élvezettől.

Jensen elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy türelmetlenül ágaskodó farkát tolja ellen Mish remegő fenekében. S így is tett. Lassan, de határozottan nyomult előre, majd mozogni kezdett. Mish mind jobban ellazult, széjjelebb engedte a lábait - cseszett hajlékony volt, Jen nem egyszer csodálta meg, hogy le tudott menni spárgába - egészen addig, míg Jensen egyszer csak megfogta, és a vállaira emelte őket, s így még mélyebbre nyomult, olyan hangokat csalva elő ezzel kedveséből, amik egyenesen a munkálkodó farkáig hatottak. Egészen ráhajolt, hogy kedvese kettőjük közé szorult hímtagja is kapott elég stimulációt. 

\- Mish... Mish... annyira gyönyörű vagy... olyan szűk, és én annyira szeretlek... - nyögdécselte, majd utol érte a gyönyör, ami hosszasan rázta a testét. Szerelme pár perc múlva követte. Egymásra omlottak nagyokat lihegve. Jen úgy érezte, meg sem fog tudni mozdulni, mégis mikor erőt érzett hozzá, annyit változtatott a testhelyzetén, hogy képes legyen Misht megcsókolni. Lusta, hosszú, lassú, mély szerelmes csókot váltottak. 

\- Varázslatos vagy... - susogta Jen Mish fülébe - azt hiszem, sosem tudok betelni veled. 

***


	3. Bevállalós Matty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt bevállalja az Édes Hármast. ;)  
> Valamint szex, szex... ja: és egy kis szégyentelen szex. :D

***

Másnap Mish vigyorogva nézte a telefonja kijelzőjét, ahol az az üzenet virított, hogy Matt megfontolta az ajánlatát, és készen áll az édes hármasra...

\- Te Jen! Lenne egy meglepetésem a számodra. Mi van, ha még valakit magunkkal vinnénk a mi kis álom szigetünkre? 

\- Mi? Hogy érted ezt?  
\- Velünk jöhetne Matt is... Jaj, ne légy már ilyen! Tudod, hogy mennyire szeretem hármasban, és már rég nem csináltam...

\- Matt? Matt Cohen?  
\- Igen, az édes Matty, aki annyira oda meg vissza van a szexi szádtól, és elolvad a smaragd tekintetedtől, és az ő hercegének nevez... - hízelkedett Mish, miközben olyan tájakon simogatta Jent, hogy az majdnem kiugrott a nadrágjából. Megcsókolta, majd folytatta: 

\- Tudod, hogy milyen vagyok, nem fogom abba hagyni, kérlek mondj igent...  
\- Na jó, nem bánom, a te kedvedért... de utána nagyon hosszadalmasan kell kiengeszteled a zsarolásod miatt... 

\- Kösz! - felelte felvillanyozódva Mish, és már írta is a választ Mattnek, hogy hol várja őket, és mit hozzon magával, mert egy kis szigetre fognak kirándulni.

***  
Minden szükséges holmit bepakoltak a jókora csónakba, és áteveztek az álom szigetükre. Tényleg gyönyörű volt. Vakítóan fehér homok, üde zöld növényzet, és sok-sok pálmafa. 

Kerestek egy megfelelő helyet és felállították a kilenc személyes sátrat. Mish szerette ha van elég hely, s ebben még külön háló fülkék is voltak, na és a középen lévő közösségi térben fel lehetett állni, nem úgy, mint a kisebb sátraknál, hogy csak görnyedni lehet bennük. A halófülkék most inkább raktározásra kellettek, a közösségi térre készítették el az ágyukat, ez volt a legnagyobb hely.

\- Na jó srácok, menjünk és fürödjünk meg! - indítványozta Jen, és azonnal elkezdte ledobálni magáról a ruháit, s előre szaladt.

\- De én nem is raktam be fürdőruhát, a nagy sietségben elfelejtettem. - nézett boldogtalanul Mishre Matt.

\- Ki mondta, hogy kell fürdőnadrág? A legjobb a természetesség. Tudod milyen jó úszni így? - válaszolta nevetve Mish, majd ő is lehántotta magáról az izzadt, és zavaró ruha anyagokat, és Jensen után rohant. 

Matt csak kicsit habozott, aztán a többiek példáját követve teljesen levetkőzött, és a hűs habok irányába futott el. Mish és Jen mint két viháncoló kölyök épp játékosan fröcskölték egymást. Aztán beszállt Matt is. 

\- Hé, kettő egy ellen nem ér! - méltatlankodott Jen.  
\- Ó, dehogy nem ér! Ma szeretni fogsz mind a kettőnket... ha az kell, összefogunk ellened, vagy épp azt fogsz velünk tenni, amit csak akarsz... - válaszolta Mish, majd megfogta Mattyt, és odahúzta egész közel Jenhez. Megcsókolta szerelmét, majd a meglepett barátját, és végül Jen húzta magához egy mélyebb csókra. Mikor az ajka elvált, hogy levegőt vegyen, ezt suttogta: 

\- Te akartál szeretkezni velem, hát most itt vagyok...

Matt felnevetett, mert Mish olyan helyeken simított közben végig rajta, ahol csiklandósnak érezte, sosem gondolta ezekről a helyekről a testén, hogy ennyire érzékenyek lennének.

Jen szorosan ölelte Mattet, míg Mish ugyanezt tette a háta mögül. A szép zöldszemű hercege neki hullámoztatta az ölét, amitől úgy érezte: hirtelen lángot vet a vére. Mish mindeközben nem maradt tétlen, mintha mindenhol lett volna a keze, úgy simogatta, stimulálta a bőrét, a mellbimbóit, a fenekét, a farkát, mikor éppen mit ért el. 

Jensen lenyúlt a derékig érő vízben, ami kristályosan átlátszó volt, összefogta egyre keményebb szerszámaikat, és együtt a kettőt masszírozni kezdte, amitől barátja lélegzete egyre akadozóbbá vált, testén pedig apró remegések futottak végig.

Mish már egy ideje az ujjaival Matt bejáratánál körözött, miközben a nyakát és a vállát csókolta, mikor váratlan áttolta a középső ujját az izomgyűrűn, lassan nyomult egyre beljebb, és elérve a prosztatát, belső masszást végzett. Matt azt hitte kiugrik a bőréből. Fejét hátra vetette, a légvétele zihálóbb lett. Önkéntelen kiszaladt a száján:

\- Ó... Bassza meg... 

Mish a második ujját is csatlakoztatta, mire Matt kezdett teljesen szétesni, hát még mikor változtatott ezek mozgásának ritmusán, és már nem ki-be, hanem ollószerűen szétnyitotta és összezárta azokat. Matt már nem bírta tovább, és Jennel majdnem egyszerre élvezett el. Ha nem fogják, egyszerűen belecsúszott volna a vízbe, de már mindketten az ölelésükben tartották.

Jen áthajolt Matt vállán, és megcsókolta Misht, majd mikor abba hagyták, érdeklődően megkérdezte:  
\- Hé, szépfiú, jól vagy?

Matty légzése már lassanként normalizálódott, csak a lábai akarták cserben hagyni.  
\- I... igen... persze... hogyne... csak a lábaim... mintha zseléből lennének.  
\- Szedd össze magad, Édeske, mert én még tartozom Mishnek...  
\- Jó. Adj pár percet...

Kis idő múlva jelezte: már megáll a lábán, s kiengedték az ölelésből. Majd mindhárman a sekélyebb rész felé mentek. Matt kigyalogolt a fehér homokkal borított partra, és ott egy sziklára telepedett. Megbabonázva bámulta bent maradó két barátja kettősét. Jen éppen térdre borulva kényeztette Misht a nyelvével, nyalakodva, vagy épp mélyen a torkára engedve szerelmét, aki ezt időnként nézte, hol meg csak hátra hajtott fejjel, s lehunyt szemekkel élvezte. 

\- Jenn...ah..ah...Jennn... Basszus, baby... így jó, így jó... gyerünk... add meg nekem...  
Csípőjével kis köröket rajzolva nyögött, és lihegett. Matt csak nemrég élte át a gyönyört, de a látvány újra felizgatta. Mish teste kis ívben megfeszült, és Jen nevével az ajkán érte utol az édes vég. Ő meg csak felállt, és magához ölelve csókolta remegő kedvesét. Megvárta míg lecsillapodik, s ők is kijöttek a vízből. Matty csatlakozott hozzájuk. Mindannyian a sátruk felé vették az irányt.

***


	4. Jégkrémes szex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szak szavakkal: szexuális visszaélés fagylalttal... - ennyire nem vészes, csak a lecsöpögő fagyit nyalogatják egymásról... :)

Az egyik hálófülkében voltak a hűtőtáskák szendvicsekkel, és ásványvízzel, na és gyümölcsökkel, meg fagyikkal. Felszabadultan nevetve szabadultak be a sátorba, akár egy ifjúsági táborban. Neki álltak keresgélni a hűtőtáskák tartalmát, és mindenki azt választott belőle, amihez épp kedvet érzett. 

A legnagyobb közösségi térben várta őket leterítve egy hatalmas kétszemélyes hálózsák, alatta polifoamokkal, tehát kellemesen rugalmassá alakítva a fekvő alkalmatosságuk, amire rátelepedve most éppen ettek, a végére hagyva a fagyit, amit persze muszáj volt viháncolás közben egymásra kenniük. Majd ez át ment valami másba, hiszen, ha összekenték egymást, azt el is kell távolítani, és hát hogyan is lehetne jobban, ha nem egy kis nyalakodással. 

\- Hé! - ugrott meg egy kicsit tiltakozva Matt - Ott nem is voltam fagyis... 

Mish csak vigyorgott, és tovább nyalva és csókolva az alhasát, egész közel járva az újra életre kelt szerszámához. Jen közben a másik oldalról lendült támadásba Matty mellbimbóiról szopogatva a hideg, édes, ragacsos jégkrémet, amivel előzőleg nem felejtette el összekenni, csak hogy indoka legyen a lassú nyelvjátékhoz, amitől a srác kezdte igazán szaggatottabban venni a levegőt. 

Borzongás futott végig a testén. A kissé lehűlt bőrén érezte a forró lélegzetét Jennek és Mishnek, ahogy csókokat hintettek rajta szerte szét. Amíg Jensen megszakítva a játékát megkereste a síkosítókat, és kézközelbe helyezte az óvszerekkel együtt, addig Mish már a nyelvjátékával kezdte a srácot az őrület határára sodorni, hát még mikor mélyen a torkára engedve szopni kezdte... 

Az édes Matty csak nyögdécselt, hevesen sóhajtozott, és összefüggéstelen hangokat hallatott. Jen bekapcsolódott, de úgy, hogy ne zavarja Misht a foglalatosságában, Matty bejáratánál, az izomgyűrűnél körözött sikosítótól nedves ujjaival, majd fokozatosan tágította. Mikor a három ujjat is elviselte, akkor Mish felbontott, és magára hengerelt egy óvszert, még kent sikosítót az óvszerre és benyomult Mattybe, de nem mozgott tovább még. 

Ehelyett Jensen Mish fenekét kezdte csókolni, majd ingerelni a nyelvével, ami mindannyiukból kiváltott remegést, ahogy hatottak egymásra. Jen nedves ujjait most Mishnél használta, és sokkal rövidebb idő alatt érte el a kívánt hatást. Jensen is óvszert húzott fel, megfelelő plusz nedvesítés után pedig betolta kemény farkát szerelmébe. Matty volt a hátán fekve alul, Mish kezdett mozogni rajta, Jen pedig alkalmazkodott hozzá, s ha emelt a tempón, akkor ő is átvette a ritmust. 

Megtelt a levegő pézsma illattal, nyögéssel, lihegéssel, apró sikolyokba fúlt káromkodásokkal, halk morgásokkal és a csapódó testek zajával. Könyörtelen lüktetésük, kemény és gyors mozdulataik elhozta valamennyiük számára a mindent feloldó kéjes mámort. Mindhárman visszatarthatatlan reszkettek egymásba gabalyodva. 

Mikor már kaptak levegőt, Mish széles vigyorral az arcán kérdezte:  
\- Na, hogy ízlett a szerelmi szex szendvics?

Matt még mindig kapkodta a levegőt:  
\- Meg... fogtok... ölni... ezzel...   
\- Szóval akkor tetszett? - kapcsolódott be Jen is.  
\- Viccelsz?... Életemben... nem szexeltem... ilyen jót!   
\- Várj. Még nincs vége a napnak. - mosolygott Mish.  
\- Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek, vagy ígéretnek?

Jen legördült Mishről, majd Mattyt megcsókolva így szólt nevetve:  
\- Szerinted? Addig fogunk kefélni, míg majd meg sem fogsz tudni mozdulni...  
Mish nem bírta megállni, hogy hozzá ne tegye egy ennivaló félmosollyal:  
\- És ezt veheted fenyegető ígéretnek...

***


	5. Matty második kívánsága teljesül

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mish kettesben hagyja Mattyt Jennel, de meghagyja, hogy fektesse kétvállra, mert ha nem, büntetést fog kapni. ;)
> 
> Ja még nem mondtam volna: még egy kis szex, és némi BDSM beütés. :)

***  
Matt olyan felszabadultnak, és lazának érezte magát, mint talán még soha. Nem vették vissza a ruháikat, és bár hoztak magukkal váltást, Mish azt mondta, elmegy a kis öbölhöz - ahol először játszadoztak hármasban - és kilötyböli a cuccaikat. Mielőtt elindult azonban Mattynak azt súgta:

\- Amíg oda leszek, remélem két vállra fekteted Jent, mert ha nem, akkor meg foglak büntetni. - azzal a nyakában csókolt kicsit megszívva a bőrt. A srác azt sem tudta, hogy melyik lehetőségtől tartson jobban, de pajkosan vigyorgott, aztán pimaszul azt mondta:

\- Nem lehetne esetleg mindkettő?  
\- Éppenséggel lehet róla szó... nem is vagy te olyan elveszett, Matty Boy.  
\- Talán mert jók a mestereim...  
\- És még hízelegni is tud! Na várj csak, amíg visszaérek. - magához húzta egy mélyebb csókra, s mikor elengedte, a fiú elfúlva lihegett, de a ravaszkás széles mosolyt semmi nem tüntethette el az arcáról. Ekkor ért oda hozzájuk Jen, aki újra leszaladt úszkálni egyet.

\- Mit terveztek, kis összeesküvők?  
\- Majd Matt elmeséli... nem sokára jövök.

De Matty szóhoz sem jutott, mert csak nézte Jent, aki megállt a sátor bejáratától nem messze, és megrázta a fejét úgy, ahogy a kutyák szokták a szőrüket, mikor csurom vizesek. A srác csak bámulta barátját, ahogy a vízcseppek végigfolytak a testén... nem tehetett róla, de folyton visszatért a tekintete félkeményen álló szerszámára. 

Jensen pontosan látta szürkéskék szemeiben a vágyakozást, egész közel ment hozzá, de ő csak arra az egy bizonyos pontra meredt elbűvölve, míg nem csöppet előre hajtva a fejét, átkarolva a csípőjét, találkozott a szája a már említett testrésszel, s csókokkal halmozta el az immár kőkemény hímtagot. Jen lélegzete elnehezült s a kezeivel a fiú hajába túrt. 

Matt egy darabig csókolva ringatta az ölénél fogva, becsukva a szemeit, majd gyengéden maga felé húzta, egyre beljebb a sátor belsejébe, s egy fél fordulat, és Jen már alá került. Bódultan csókolta a testét, percek múlva már a mellbimbóinál körözött a nyelvével, - hiszen ott nagyon érzékeny volt - mire Jen élesebben szívta be a levegőt ívben megemelve a gerincét. Matt nem sokat hezitált, hanem szépen lecsókolta magát a mellkastól a hasig, onnan a csókösvény egyenesen a joystickig vezetett, amit megmarkolt, tett rajta néhány lágyabb mozdulatot, majd a nyelvét a tövétől a csúcsig vezette néhányszor. 

Jen csak lihegett, de kicsit megmozgatta a csípőjét és ebből Matt azonnal tudta, hogy partnere gyorsabb, de legalább is mélyebb ritmust szeretne. Egy pillanatra felnézett, mire Jen olvasva a gondolataiban, megemelkedve a kezébe adta síkosítót, így folytatta a szájmunkát, de közben a benedvesített jobb kezének ujjaival már a záróizmot kezdte előkészíteni. Jen megszólalt halkan:

\- A francba Matt... már haldoklom itt...  
Ez egy mosolyt csalt a srác arcára.

\- Türelem, szépségem. Már nem kell sokáig várnod.  
A zöldszemű srác behunyva a szemeit zihálva nyögdécselt, és kezdett szétesni. Kieshetett neki kicsit az idő, mert arra eszmélt fel, Matt épp vissza vonta a három ujját, és a gumit hengerelte magára még több síkosítót nyomva a fenekéhez. Lassan nyomult be, de pár másodperc múlva gyorsított, s könyörtelenül lüktetni kezdett. Jen elengedte minden méltóságát, és sikolyokkal tarkított káromkodásokba kezdett.

\- Bassza meg! Matt! ... ez rohadt jó... szent szar... a kurva... kibaszott... fasz... ne hagyd abba... basszál, baby, basszál... Istenem... kész vagyok...

Mindkettejük egész teste rázkódott az átélt gyönyörtől. Egymásra omolva lihegtek, majd egymásra mosolyogtak, s Matt legördült róla. 

\- Te tényleg egy gyönyörű herceg vagy... - közölte vele elhaló hangon.  
\- S a te szétkúrt herceged, most rohadtul jól érzi magát... - vigyorgott vissza Jen.

\----

Mish visszatért a körútjáról, bár igazság szerint a végkifejletet hallotta, hiszen Jen elégedettsége minden ép hallású számára egyértelmű kifejezést adott. Széles vigyorral lépett a sátorba, s beszívta a pézsma illatot. 

\- Látom remekül elvoltatok. 

A srácok csak lihegve helyeseltek. Mish eltűnt az egyik hálóhelyen, ahol a cuccaikat tárolták, majd egy farok gyűrűvel tért vissza.

\- Hmm, Matty... ami azt illeti megkértél volna, ugye? - a kérdezett csak bólintani tudott. - Hát én most meggyűrűzlek.

Matt, ha nem látja, azt gondolja lehetetlen. Csak néhány perce huppintott egy óriásit Jensennel, az nem létezik, hogy neki most fel fog állni... és mégis. Nem tudni hogy, de az óceán kék szemű barátja tudhatott valamit, mert pár perc, néhány simítás, és már olyan kemény volt, mintha eddig semmit sem tett volna. A gyűrű pedig egy szempillantás alatt a helyére került.

\- Nos, kis Cukorborsóm, ezt magadon kell tartanod, amíg meg nem engedem, hogy levedd. A másik: tíztől fogok elszámolni visszafelé, addigra el kell élvezned. Ha nem így teszel, hoppon maradsz.  
Matt némi csalódással fújta ki a levegőt, de nem mert megnyikkanni sem. 

\- Feküdj a hasadra! - kapta az utasítást. - Jen, te csak vedd öledbe a fejét. Matt közelebb húzta a karjaival Jent úgy, hogy mindenkinek a lehető legkényelmesebb legyen. 

\- Tedd széjjelebb a lábad! Jó fiú! - Matty hamarosan megérezte a sikosítós ujjakat. Mish nem sokat teketóriázott, hanem két ujját nyomta át az izomgyűrűn, ami miatt megugrott.

\- Shhh. Nem mozog, és nem is kiabál! - hallotta a parancsot.  
Kényszerítette magát, hogy nyugton maradjon, amíg Mish a prosztatáját masszírozta... bizsergés, remegés, majd rándulások futottak végig a testén. Beleharapott a szájába, hogy visszafogja a kiáltást. Elfúló nyögés lett belőle. Kezdte közel érezni magát az orgazmushoz, amikor megszűnt a stimuláció. Csalódott sóhaj hagyta el a száját. Jen végig simított a hátán, és beletúrt a hajába. 

\- Ne izgulj, mindjárt, Matty, mindjárt - susogta.  
\- Kezdem! - mondta Mish. - Tíz. - jókorát sózott Matt fenekének egyik felére.  
\- Kilenc. - a fiú nyöszörgött, és úgy érezte apró szikrák pattannak a bőre alatt, ahogy jött a suhintó fájdalom a fenekének a másik részére.

\- Nyolc - tudta, hogy nem szabad megmozdulnia, de próbált picit mozogni a csípőjével. Az ütések alatt, mivel sosem tudta pontosan mikor érkeznek, remegve várta, és megrándult mikor elérte a csapás. 

\- Hét. - most kicsit jobban fáj, hogy a már egyszer pofozott és kipirult bőrét érte a támadás.  
\- Hat. - újra a másik oldalára zúdult a fájdalom, de most keveredett bele valami más is.  
\- Öt. - záporoztak az ütések, és a srác kezdett kissé pánikba esni.

\- Négy. - hangzott megfellebbezhetetlenül, s Mish még hozzá tette - Jó lesz, ha igyekszel, Matty, már nincs sok hátra...

A harmadik csapásnál úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább a felgyűlt feszültséget, a szemei könnybe lábadtak. A nyüszítéssel kevert lihegésről nem is gondolta volna, hogy ő adta ki. Jen ezalatt nyugtató köröket simított a hátára. 

\- Már csak kettő. - kétségbeesetten dörzsölte volna a farkát az alatta lévő textilhez, de a rajta lévő gyűrű akadályozta ebben... Mish ráhajolt, és villámgyorsan kioldotta a zavaró akadályt. Miközben Matt szánni valóan tolta, és nyomta a remegő ágyékát, színes szikrák pattogtak a szemei előtt, nem tudta megállítani teste reszketését, az izmai pattanásig feszültek, és megkönnyebbülésért rimánkodtak.

A hőség szétterjedt az alhasában, ami eddig is csak gyűlt, és gyűlt, s mire Mish kimondta az egyet, hangosan nyögve elélvezett, fájdalommal vegyes öröm cikázott át a testén. Úgy feküdt ott, mint akit kifacsartak. Hirtelen ömleni kezdtek a könnyei, tehetetlen zokogott, akár egy kis gyerek. Mish és Jen a karjaikba emelték és két oldalról ringatták, és csókolták, egyre csak hajtogatva:

\- Minden rendben van, Matty, engedd szabadjára és megkönnyebbülsz... jól van, itt vagyunk veled, ne félj, minden okés lesz. 

Tíz perc múlva abba hagyta, és nagy megkönnyebbülés szállta meg.  
Mish bekente egy általa csak csodakenőcsnek emlegetett krémmel a kipirult fenekét, Jen pedig gyümölcslével kínálta. Miután hosszan ivott, Mish azt mondta neki.

\- Gyere. Mutatunk neked valamit.  
A nap éppen lenyugodott, mesés színekkel aranyozva be a környezetét.  
\- Basszus! Én meg most leülni sem tudok. - morogta Matt.

Dehogynem. Mi leülünk egymás mellé, te pedig az ölünkbe fekszel. Úgy is lett: a felső teste Jenhez került, de az alsó Mishé maradt. Együtt bámulták a naplementét. Matty pedig azt gondolta: örökre el tudna itt lenni hármasban a barátaival. Mindhármuk arcán elégedett, és gyermekien felszabadult mosoly ült.

\--- The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> írta: Sassy Meg - 2016.03.29. 22:19 készült el.
> 
> Továbbá: Soha el nem múló hálával hálával tartozom Barbnak, aki elolvassa, átnézi, lelkesít, ötleteléssel segít, és ihletet ad. :)  
> Szívem legmélyéből hálásan köszönöm. :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Rövidítések - tudnivalók: (Ha valaki nem jártas benne.)  
> *Convention - röviden Con, vagyis (Rajongói) Találkozók  
> *SPN-SupNat - Supernatural  
> *Shippelés - Relationship (kapcsolat) rövidítése, mikor shippelnek valakit valakivel, akkor összepárosítják őket.  
> *Cockles - COllins-aCKLES - ship mozaikszó (a ship miatt emlegetik hajóknak is, de ez csak vicc) :) Szívkagylókat is jelent a nem mozaik változata.  
> *CoCockles - COhen-COllins-aCKLES, az új ship név.


End file.
